


An Open Secret

by PinkestPeaches



Series: Spellbound AU (Drarry) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, They'll be okay, these are tempoary tags until i know what i'm doing, things just keep getting worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkestPeaches/pseuds/PinkestPeaches
Summary: So now the world knows, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have grown close over the past year. But even then they still hold a secret, one they must pray the Dark Lord never finds out, for it could cause the world as they know it to end.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Spellbound AU (Drarry) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995031
Kudos: 18





	1. Days of Summer

Draco Malfoy locked himself into his bedroom the moment he got home. He didn’t hate being home for the summer, in fact, he was actually looking forward to it. You wouldn’t know it from their gruff exterior but the Malfoy family were a very loving one. Draco had made countless plans with his parents, plans that he knew were cancelled the moment Harry crash-landed onto the Quidditch pitch clutching Cedric’s lifeless body.

“Excuse me, Master Malfoy. Master and Mistress Malfoy would like to know if you would like to have supper with them or in your quarters.” Pippsy, the house-elf asked.

“Ah, um.” Draco rubbed his face, tired from both the trip home and Harry’s constant feeling of worry. “Please inform my parents that I will be joining them for dinner.”

“Of course, Master Malfoy.” And just like that Pippsy was gone in a flash.

Draco laid back on his bed, gazing up at the high ceiling above him. Three months. He had to go for three months without seeing Harry smile or see Harry in general. He had gone over his plan with his parents through owl right before the school term ended but he would only know if it would work when he met the Dark Lord in person. And just his luck he will be staying at Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer, starting Monday. Narcissa had requested that Draco have the weekend to settle back home before meeting the Dark Lord who surprisingly accepted.

Draco clambered out of his bed, making his way to the small dining room that was used for regular family meals. Both of his parents were waiting for him at the table.

“Good evening, love. How are you feeling?” Narcissa asked her son, taking a sip from her elegant, clear goblet.

“I’m a little tired, it’s been a long day and an even longer year.”

“Well, shall we go over that plan since we’re all here?” Lucius suggested.

“Okay. So, we tell the Dark Lord that I formed a friendship with Harry Potter so that I could steal valuable information. This will lead him to believe that we never abounded him and were just waiting for his return. We give the Dark Lord false information and work with Harry to make it believable.” Draco shifted some of his food around on his plate with his fork, thinking for a moment before talking again. “Father, if you’re officially a Death Eater then why did you agree to this plan so willingly?”

“Because,” Lucius swallowed hard, a sense of unease and sadness settling in his heart. “The Dark Lord allowed your mother to be a loyal follower but not receiving the mark like her sister did because he wanted to use her as a weapon against me. And after your birth, you became a weapon too. He is constantly reminding me that if I slip up if I defect then I could lose both you and your mother.”

Draco was in a state of shock. He truly didn’t know how to react. He was the blade held to his father’s throat, and maybe Harry’s too.

“I never told you because you were still young when he disappeared. But now that he’s back he’s got his wand pointed at both your hearts and subsequently my heart too. I wanted to leave the Death Eater ranks a long time ago but I haven’t been able to. Severus could guarantee his safety once he defected because he had Dumbledore on his side, whereas I do not. I just hope Harry can finally end this horrid war soon.”

“I do too,” Draco whispered quietly under his breath.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve become friends with Harry. Crabbe and Goyle have always been so horrid and their sons are no better.” Narcissa said, attempting to lift the mood. The mention of Harry Potter always got a reaction out of her son. “It’s a real pity we can’t invite him over for the summer, he’s a far better Quidditch player than I or your father, more on your level.”

“Mother, I’m not that good of a player. Not compared to Harry anyway. He was a first-year seeker!”

\----------

Draco had felt miserable all weekend. Well, it was more like Harry had been miserable all weekend and Draco hated how he couldn’t do anything to help. He stared at his saddened reflection in the mirror, double-checking his robes looked impeccable. Right beyond the door behind him was the Dark Lord who seemed excited to meet his enemy’s “best friend”.

Draco left the room, his hands shaking with every step. Now or never, even if he preferred never to now. He could see the back of Voldermort’s head, his skin an unnatural shade of grey littered in blue and green veins.

“Ah, Draco. Come and sit with us.” Narcissa beckoned her son to join them, her worry and lack of sleep showing through her eyes. Draco sat between his parents, staring death in it’s cold, beady snake eyes.

“Why, Draco. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Voldermort spoke with the smoothest yet sharpest voice Draco had ever heard, sending chills down his spine when simply hearing his name roll off such an evil tongue. “Your father has always been such a  _ loyal  _ follower I can only hope you will be the same.”

“Of course, my Lord. I would hate to disappoint.” Draco spoke with perfect calm and poise despite quaking in his boots. This was the first time he had seen Voldermort in person, heard his voice or even spoke to him. He can understand why Harry was so shaken after the third task.

“You have certainly exceeded my expectations, young Malfoy. Getting close to Harry Potter is the kind of idea I would expect from my Death Eaters but I could never imagine such success. The other followers your age seem very incompetent, how did you execute such a plan?”

“Well, I didn’t have much success at first. I didn’t leave a very good impression on Harry when we first met. My first thought was to bully Harry, dampen his spirits but I realised that I wouldn’t get any kind of information if he didn’t trust me. He was venerable over the past year, stressed from the Triwizard Tournament and a falling out with his closest friends. It was the perfect time to strike, pick him up when he was down rather than kicking him. Now he thinks I’m one of his chums.” Draco spoke with his signature smirk to really hit home his old cocky attitude.

“Excellent, just excellent,” Voldermort replied, a sickening grin growing on his lips. “Your parents have given me so much information already. The things we have planned for that  _ boy,  _ you’ll undoubtedly be a key player. We’ll hurt Harry just enough so that he’ll rely on you but not too much as to think we’re right around the corner.”

“I’m glad my efforts have proven useful, my Lord.”

“Oh, they definitely have. I look forward to working with you, young Malfoy.”

“And I you, my Lord.”


	2. A Magical Code

It was the middle of July when Draco received his first letter from Harry. They decided not to talk at all during the summer, there were just too many risks. When asked about it Draco would respond that Harry’s muggle family locked away his own, earning to choice words about muggles but no further questions.

_ I’ve just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I don’t know what’s going on, but I want to say sorry if I don’t get to see you again. _

_ Harry. _

This letter understandably worried Draco yet it gave him a sense of ease. The past 24 hours had been an emotional overload for Harry and Draco was glad to know what had been causing such a problem. He searched the entire manor, letter gripped tightly in his hand. He finally came across his mother who was stirring his tea.

“Did you know about this?” Draco asked, handing Narcissa the letter from Harry. She skimmed it before handing it back to Draco.

“No, I didn’t. I received a letter from my sister a few minutes ago. The Dark Lord must have made a last-minute desicion when having sudden access to the Dementors.”

“Aunt Bella?”

“Yes, it seems she had broken out of Azkaban. She has no wand so I expect her arrival in an hour or two.

“We must tell the Dark Lord.”

“Why? Why should we turn to him to help Harry.”

“Because,” Draco sat down beside his mother. “His entire plan balances of Harry’s interactions with mine. If Harry isn’t at Hogwarts it means that his entire plan to take over the wizarding world will never work.”

“So, you’re saying that the Dark Lord has the power to keep Harry at Hogwarts? Wouldn’t it be best if he didn’t go back?”

“No, we’ve never been this far apart of so long since our bond formed, we have no knowledge of any adverse effects it might have. It’s hard enough already, I truly don’t think I can live the rest of my life so far from him. I know it’s dramatic but there’s nothing I can do to help it.”

“But does he truly have the power to do it? He’s quite weak at the moment, and half the ministry doesn’t believe he’s back. He gains power from fear, something that just doesn’t exist.”

“He  _ believes _ he has enough power, then it might just work.”

“You tell him that Harry’s been attacked and is facing the possibility of expulsion. We’re not going to tamper, we have to let the ministry deal with it. The Dark Lord needs to know that his plan is working and in motion, we need to make sure he doesn’t catch on.”

“The ministry?! They’re all bloody useless, they already think Harry is lying about the Dark Lord’s return, this...this will be the last straw.”

“Draco, honey, if you need to write to him there’s nothing stopping you. The Dark Lord won’t find out.”

\----------

Draco sat in his room for hours, staring at the blank parchment on his desk. He needed to write something to Harry, he just didn’t know what. He was unbelievably worried, he felt his entire life was thrown into the Dark Lake with the squid tossing it from tentacle to tentacle.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I do hope you’re okay, your recent letter really scared me. The Dark Lord doesn’t know I’m writing to you but he might see your reply, so you’ll need to write about the attack, trust me.  _

“No, no, no. That’s not right.” Draco muttered under his breath, tossing his parchment and starting again.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I have missed you dearly, your letter scared me quite badly. I don’t know if it’s from the attack or ill effects from our separation but I seem to be feeling worse and worse with each passing day. The Dark Lord doesn’t know about your letter or my reply, so please be cautious when writing back.  _

_ Merlin, I miss you so much. I do hope things turn out okay, I would rather be with you than the Dark Lord. Please don’t apologise, you haven’t done anything wrong and I don’t want you to think you have. I will see you again, I promise. _

_ From your love, _

_ Draco. _

“There, that’s better.” Draco walked over to the window, tying the letter to Madeline, his owl’s leg. “Please get this to Harry as quickly as you can. I’ll give you some extra treats once you get back.” Madeline cooed in response, taking off into the night, leaving Draco to wait while his anxiety kept rising.

\----------

It had been a full week since Draco sent his letter to Harry only to get no response. He was upset and scared, not because Harry hadn’t written back but because it meant he might not be safe if he can’t write back. He was hiding it well but he wasn’t okay.

Draco had been showing more physical symptoms as of late, the anxiety of Harry’s absence playing on his mind. He almost cried in relief when Madeline returned, sending her out almost every day in the hope of good news. 

_ Dear Draco, _

_ Knowing you, I’m expecting you’ve made yourself ill worrying about me. I’m fine, I haven’t been expelled from Hogwarts but am under house arrest until my trial later this summer. I haven’t been provided with a date just yet so I can’t tell you when that is but I do hope I will be able to return for the school year. _

_ From your friend, _

_ Harry. _

Draco ran his finger across the parchment, following the flicks and lines on ink that littered the paper. It wasn’t until he placed the letter down when something interesting happened. The back of the page also had writing on it but it seemed to be written in glowing, white ink.

_ Hermione has found a spell that might help us. I’ve written on the parchment using magic, a method for preventing others from reading personal notes. Since you and I share our magic I know you’ll be able to see this. I know that Voldermort doesn’t possess the same ability as Luna and if he ever did he would’ve lost it when he was first destroyed.  _

_ I miss you also, and the part about the trial is true. The date is Aug 12 and I’m currently at a safe house with Ron and Hermoine. I can’t wait to see you again. _

_ With love, _

_ Harry _

Holding the letter close to his chest, Draco let out a sigh of relief. He immediately made his way into the main sitting room, handing the letter to the Dark Lord as per their prior agreement. He read it to himself, looking pleased when he handed the parchment back.

“Good, very good. We know he will be at Hogwarts to continue out plan but this attack has been a clever way to shake him up just enough to keep him on his feet during the school year. Well done, young Malfoy. I am highly pleased with your contribution to our cause.”

“Of course, your Lordship. Anything to ensure the purity of the wizarding world.” Draco bowed before turning to his mother. “Would you like to join me for a stroll through the gardens? The weather is looking wonderful.”

“I would love to,” Narcissa replied, walking with her son and waiting until they were both out of earshot before talking again. “So, is Harry okay? What did he say?”

“He’s at a safe house, he hasn’t said where but he has confirmed his trial date, August 12. Skeeter will get a good kick out of that.”

“I’m sure she will, she’s such a horrid woman. Even the Dark Lord had more restraint than her and he’s Harry’s mortal enemy.”

“Even in the worst times you always somehow find a way to make me smile.” Draco laughed lightly, a sparkle returning to his eye.

“I’m your mother, it’s my job.”


End file.
